It Happened at the Krusty Krab
by Leiaro
Summary: This is my first fan fic so be kind. Something happened at the Krusty Krab to SpongeBob, what is it? May be some SpongeBob Sandy later.
1. It Happened at the Krusty Krab

It Happened at the Krusty Krab

_It was a normal day at the Krusty Krab and everyone was coming to get food at the end of the day._

"SpongeBob!" _Squidward said in an annoyed tone,_ "Are the patties done?"

_SpongeBob tried to talk but the words got stuck in his throat._ "Sorry," _He muttered out._

_Squidward gave him a wired look, and then looked back at his magazine._

_It was the end of the day and Squidward was changing the **Open** sign to **Closed**._

_SpongeBob was getting ready for the end of the day too, he turned off the grill and put away his spatula. But when he stepped backwards then his head started pulsing, his vision got blurry, and he started getting shaky._

_Squidward was about to leave when he heard a **"Thump!"** from the kitchen._ "SpongeBob," _He sighed and went into the kitchen._ "What are you-" _Squidward was shocked SpongeBob was on the floor. _


	2. An Ambulance

An Ambulance

"SpongeBob?" _Squidward said walking over to SpongeBob who was on the floor. _"He must have gotten knocked out," _He said to himself walking to the phone. He called the hospital and soon an ambulance came. _

"Could you please tell us what happened sir?" _A doctor fish said to Squidward._

"Well…I don't know what exactly what happened…but I heard a _**"Thump!"**_ in the kitchen, and he was on the floor," _The doctor took some notes and Squidward could have_ _sworn that he heard an evil laugh somewhere._

**Author's Note: Sorry this is short but, I will update as soon as I can. Review, please no flames.**


	3. At the Hospital

At the Hospital

"Where am I?" _SpongeBob asked looking at all the doctors._

"Why, you at the hospital. You should remember what happened soon, when you do please tell us what happened," _a doctor answered._

_Everyone was in the waiting room. Mr.Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick. And they were all getting nervous, a doctor came in._

"You may all visit SpongeBob," _everyone followed the doctor to his room._

"Hi SpongeBob!" _they all said happily knowing he was okay. But then the doctor came in_ _and told them he would not remember for a few days. But when he did the doctor would call them._

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Everyone was walking home from the hospital, sad that the little Spongy could not remember._

"I hope SpongeBob is okay…" _Sandy said._

"Why? The doctor said he'd be okay," _Squid said._

"Well yeah, but you never know…"

"You like him, huh?"

"What?! No!"

"So he's not your friend?"

"Well yeah but that's it…"

"Right…"

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took awhile, please review. Wish me luck I'm going to be a Narrator in Macbeth! **


	4. A Few Days Later

A Few Days Later

"Excuse me, " _SpongeBob said to the doctor,_ " I know what happened,"

_SpongeBob then told the doctor what happened before he hit the floor. _

* * *

_Everyone came back to the hospital to listen to the doctor._

"Alright, we are still debating what exactly happened…but we think he might of had a seizure and hit the floor so hard he got amnesia. We don't if he remembers you guys yet so go in and talk to him," _the doctor held the door open for everyone to go in._

"Hi SpongeBob," _Sandy said,_ "Do you remember us?"

_SpongeBob looked at everyone for awhile._

"Well…your names are, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs and…." _He looked at Sandy. _

"I'm sorry, but what is your name?"

"Sandy"

"Sandy…that's a nice name," _He smiled._

"Well boy do you remember anything about your self?" _Mr.Krabs asked._

"Well lets see. You're my boss and I work at the Krusty Krab. Patrick is my friend. Squidward's my nabor and Sandy…." _He paused again._

" It's okay SpongeBob, I 'm your friend we like to play karate together,"

"Oh I do remember liking karate,"

_Everyone was talking in till they had to leave and SpongeBob could not remember Sandy. The doctor told her to talk to him about things they have done and maybe some pictures. She was prepared to do that tomorrow. _

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long but I have been busy hope you are all enjoying it so far!**


	5. The Next Day

The Next Day

_Sandy went to the hospital carrying and album full of pictures to show to SpongeBob._

"Hello doctor," _Sandy said to the doctor,_ "I'm here to see SpongeBob,"

The doctor led her to SpongeBob's room.

"Hi SpongeBob!"

"Hi Landy!" _SpongeBob said happily._

"It's Sandy, but anyway I brought pictures to show you"

"Okay"

Sandy showed SpongeBob pictures and talked to him about all the things that they did together.

"Hmmm…" _SpongeBob said thoughtfully,_ "Are you my girlfriend?"

"What?! No!," _Sandy's face got all red,_ "I'm your friend and that's it! I promise you that!"

"It sure seems like that you are," _Spongebob said snickering._

"Whys that?"

"Because of all the stuff I did with you and the fact that you're all red," _He said laughing._

_SpongeBob didn't know much about Sandy still, but he was able to get out of the hospital a few days later._

* * *

_It was getting late and Sandy was showing SpongeBob around the nabor-hood. _

"And this is your home," _Sandy said leading SpongeBob to his house._

"I remember this," _SpongeBob said opening the door._

"Well, I better get home, See you SpongeBob!," _Sandy said walking away._

"Okay see-ya"

_SpongeBob closed the door and heard a small meow._

"Gary!," _SpongeBob said picking Gary up,_ "Nice you see and know I remember you buddy!," _And SpongeBob walked up the stairs to go to bed._

_And somewhere if you listen closely you could faintly here an evil laugh._

* * *

**Author's Note: Well here's another chapter! I might update more tomorrow if I get a chance. And I have two questions. Are you enjoying this so far? And, how do you post comments on your own story? XD sorry I just need to know.**


	6. At Work And The Park

At Work And The Park

"Okay SpongeBob here is the Krusty Krab," _Sandy said leading SpongeBob into the restaurant. _

"Thanks…Sandy," _He said un-surely._

"Yes it's Sandy, see you later," _And she walked away as SpongeBob went to work._

"Nice to see you again boy," _Mr.Krabs said to SpongeBob_.

"Nice to see you too Mr.Krabs," _SpongeBob said and they walked to the kitchen._

"Do you still remember how to make a Krabby Patty?"

"Of course! Well you…" _He stopped to think,_ "Actually I don't think I do remember"

"That's okay SpongeBob you can just take the day off"

"Well okay," _And he walked out the door trying to see if he could remember how to make a Krabby Patty._

* * *

_SpongeBob got home and saw a note on his door, and it was:_

**SpongeBob please meet me at the park it's urgent!**

**-Sandy**

_So SpongeBob ran to the park as fast as he could he was out of breath when he got there._

"What…it?." _He said panting._

"Why are you panting?," _Sandy asked._

"You said it was urgent!"

"Well, yeah but not that urgent, well it could be but I don't know, on the other hand-"

"Well what is it?"

"I know how lost you memory"

"How what happened?"

"Do you know who Plankton is?"

"No"

"Then let me tell you who he is"

_After Sandy explained who Plankton was she began how SpongeBob lost his memory._

* * *

_Sandy was walking back from the Krusty Krab and she saw Plankton running in to the Cum Bucket. She wondered what the big hurry was so she looked through a window._

"_I just don't understand why hasn't SpongeBob come with the formula yet?," Plankton said walking back and forth, "What could have gone wrong?"_

"_Everything really," Karen said._

"_Why must you be that way? Maybe for once I was wrong…"_

"_For once?"_

"_Okay maybe a few times I have been wrong, but I need to find out what went wrong…,"_

_Plankton walked into his lab and Sandy ran and made the note._

* * *

"What ever happened to you memory I am sure it has to do with Plankton, so lets go to the Cum Bucket," _Sandy said._

"Wait, are you sure we should do that Sandy?" _SpongeBob said._

"Yes! Now lets go!," _And she grabbed his arm and ran to the Cum Bucket._

* * *

"Hey Plankton!," _Sandy said running through the doors._

"Oh hello Miss.Cheeks, what brings you hear?" _Plankton said._

"What happened to SpongeBob?"

"Why do you asked? Dose it have to do with giving me the formula?"

"No, is that what your plan was?"

"Well, since the plan didn't work I might as well tell you, yes that was the plan"

"Well duh"

"What was the plan exactly anyway?"

"I made a dart and I hit you with it. It was supposed to make you give me the formula by doing things with you mind-"

"Oh it did things with his mind alright!," _Sandy interrupted._

"Well ANYWAY it apparently didn't work"

"Are you gonna fix his mind then?"

"Of course not! I'll just take something from him so he'll give me the formula. Now what to take, oh yes!," _Plankton then grab Sandy and went in a weird machine that carried __them away._

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first long chapter Sniff thank you Sniff. I was just going to stop at **_**"I know how lost you memory"**_** but I didn't. And when Plankton was running into the Cum Bucket, to me it sounded like he just kept running into the wall XD. What questions will be answered? Will SpongeBob ever remember? Will he save Sandy? And how DID Plankton grab Sandy? Review if you can :)**


	7. In The Machine

In The Machine 

_SpongeBob couldn't believe what just happened so he just stood there for a while thinking about what happened, and then he ran after the machine._

* * *

"What exactly is the point of this?," _Sandy said._

"What do you mean? I take you, SpongeBob comes with the formula to get you, and I WIN!," _And Plankton started laughing his evil laugh._

"Yeah, but SpongeBob could just take me and not give you the formula, then what would you do?"

"Huh…I never though of that…I don't know really. Well I could…no that wouldn't work…hmmm"

_Sandy knew this would be a long and boring ride._

* * *

_After about maybe five minuets Sandy was ready to pull her fur out. Plankton kept asking her what way he should trap SpongeBob and if his machine needed a new color of paint. Then the machine started to fall into the kelp forest. Plankton was screaming and running around and Sandy was just happy something exciting was happening. After they crashed Plankton started crying._

"Okay, why are you crying?," _Sandy said._

"My machine…my beautiful machine…. Why couldn't it have been me?!," _Plankton said balling his eyes out while Sandy rolled hers._

* * *

**Author's Note: I didn't mean for this to take so long! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry Pweety pwease forgive meh? I'll keep trying to update soon see you all next chapter! **


	8. At The Kelp Forest

At The Kelp Forest 

"All right let us fix the machine!," _Plankton said getting up._

"Why should I help you fix the machine if your going to just take me again and I could just go?," _Sandy asked._

"Because if you don't help me you won't be able you get out of the Kelp Forest, so pick up a tool and help!"

_Sandy sighed and went to work. She knew he was right, there was no way she could get out alone…but then she had an idea._

* * *

_Later that night when Plankton was sleeping Sandy was ready for her plan. She finished fixing up the machine and started it. She hoped it wouldn't be too loud, but it was. The engine was so loud that the Kelp Forest started shaking and rumbling. She closed her eyes tight until it stopped. She looked over where Plankton was and he was still sleeping. She turned back to the controls trying to remember how to move the machine off the ground._

* * *

_After messing with controls for about thirty minutes Sandy finely had the machine off the ground._

"Now where do I go?," _Sandy said looking over the Kelp Forest,_ "Well I could- hey is that SpongeBob?," _She said seeing a little yellow figure running to the Kelp Forest. _

* * *

"All…most…there…," _SpongeBob said running out of breath, but then he stopped when he saw Sandy coming. Sandy stopped the machine, got out, and ran to SpongeBob._

"Sandy how did you-," _But before he could finish Sandy give him a big hug._

"It's great to see you SpongeBob! I'll explain everything on the way back,"_ Sandy said leading SpongeBob over to the machine. _

_SpongeBob and Sandy were about to go when they thought they heard something rustle behind them. They turned around, but it was only a pile of leaves._

"Must be the wind," _SpongeBob said. And then they started to head back, in the machine, to the Chum Bucket to see if they could fix SpongeBob's amnesia._

* * *

"Alright, here we are!," _Sandy said getting out of the machine and walking to the Chum Bucket's doors._

"Well…now what Sandy?," _SpongeBob asked,_ "Do we just look around his lab for something?,"

"I guess that's what we'll do. We need to get you memory back some how," _She said looking around the lab._

"Yep, you sure need to get his memory back," _a familiar voice said._

"Who said that?," _SpongeBob said turning to the direction where the voice came from._

"Why, it's me! Your good friend…. Plankton! Dun, dun, dun! Oh wait, did I say that out loud?," _Plankton pondered._

"Plankton? How did you get back here?," _Sandy said._

"Well, after you started the machine I woke up, but I pretended to be asleep. And while you were looking at the controls I hopped into the machine. After you stopped I flew out. I had to run back in before you left, but I tripped on some leaves that carried me away with the wind. I was lucky to land back in the machine. And that's my story," _He said out of breath._

_SpongeBob and Sandy stared at him for a awhile in till Sandy said,_ "That's nice, but we really just want SpongeBob's memory back. So could you fix it now?"

"Hmmm…. None of the plans worked so far so…NO!,"

"Fine! Then we'll find out how to fix it ourselves!"

"No matter how hard you try you won't be able to find out how to fix it with out me, so if you just had over the formula I'll give him back his memory"

"We will find a way. You'll see! Come on SpongeBob!," _Sandy said dragging him with her._

_Once they left Plankton said_," Oh Miss Cheeks you will be the one…who sees… But you WILL give me the formula and I'm goanna win!," _Plankton said laughing._

"Do you all ways have to make things sound dramatic?," _Karen said._

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry again that it took so long. I hope all of you are enjoying it so far! Review if you can:)**


	9. New Neighbor

New Neighbor

_A few days later…_

"Sandy, we still haven't fixed my memory yet. What are we going to do?," _SpongeBob asked._

"I don't know, we need to-," _Sandy was interrupted by SpongeBob when he said,_ "Hey look a moving van!," _Sure enough there was a moving van by Conch Street._

"That's wired I didn't see a house for sale," _Sandy said, and just as she said that a house shot out of the van. A female fish stepped out of the van, she had scales that shined like glass and metal._

"Hello! I'm Robo-R0sE, My friends call me Rose!," _Rose said in a peppy voice,_ "What's your name?"

"I'm SpongeBob! Nice to meet you,…….Robo-R0sE-"

"Call me Rose," _She said sweetly._

"O-okay," _SpongeBob said blushing,_ "Nice to meet you Rose!" _SpongeBob bent down and picked some flowers,_ "Here, take these!"

"ERROR ERROR!!" _Rose said taking the flowers._

"Excuse me?" _SpongeBob asked._

"Uh, I mean I don't like flowers…."

"Oh…"

"But I like them because there from you," _she said winking at SpongeBob._

_Rose walked in to her house and SpongeBob walked into his blushing._

"Something smells fishy around here,"_ Sandy said, and everyone glared at her._

"What did you say?" _asked a fish._

"Nothing, nothing at all," _Sandy said. She then Glared at Rose's house, turned, and stomped home_

* * *

_SpongeBob got in his house and was about to sit down, when he heard a knocking at the door._

"Coming!," _SpongeBob chirped. SpongeBob answered the door and there stood Rose._

"Sorry if i interupted anything," _she said._

"Oh, you didn't. Would you like to come in?," _He asked opeaning the door wider letting Rose in. she sat down and started talking._

"SpongeBob, we're friends right?"

"Yeah"

"Then could you do a favor for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Get me the Krabby Patty fourmula"

**

* * *

****Author 's Note: Sorry that this is a short chapter and I was gone so long! I'll try and get a better chapter soon! I just wanted to put something up so you know I'll keep on going! See you guys next chapter.**


End file.
